


Quick Test

by faenova



Series: How Five People Fall in Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, lance is an awful kisser.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faenova/pseuds/faenova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has a rather unconventional way of testing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of a much bigger story, but I don't know when I'll get around to writing the whole thing.  
> I thought it would be fun to share this little snippet, since it's a good standalone oneshot!

Keith likes to think of himself as an observant person. If nothing else, months of being on the same ship with six other people with nowhere to go except the occasional planet for supply runs or fighting the Galra has made him very aware of what those people do day in and day out. He knows what to expect from everyone each morning.

Lance, for example, keeps no semblance of a schedule whatsoever. If he isn't woken up by some outside force, he'll just sleep until he gets eight hours and then wakes up on his own. The others have to regularly drag him to group training because he loses track of time and forgets anything the group has planned for the day. He decides what to do as he's doing it and changes his mind on a dime. Hunk isn't much better with remembering schedules, but he at least wakes up on time. And Keith also appreciates that he makes an effort to conform to the group's needs, and is usually the one to wake up Lance when he sleeps in.

Shiro is always awake before everyone else, like clockwork. Keith sometimes catches him at the end of his morning workout in the training deck when he walks in. Even if Shiro stays for longer they both keep to themselves, since they'll all be training together later in the day anyways.

Pidge is the one who worries him. She wakes up on time pretty regularly, but when she goes to bed is a mystery to everyone, probably even to her. She's always awake at odd hours working on some project or another, glued to a computer screen or tinkering with a robot or some piece of Altean technology he hasn't seen yet. He might assume she never sleeps except Keith had once caught her passed out against a pillar in the hallway one morning. He didn't wake her up (goodness knows she needed the sleep) but he did leave his jacket draped over her. He found it again the next day, neatly folded on his bed. She hadn't mentioned it. Neither had he.

This morning he found Pidge wide awake in the hall on the way to the training deck, and catches Shiro just walking out as he rounds the corner. Keith gives Shiro a quick nod as he passes Keith and walks out. When he’s alone, he calls to the open room to start the training simulation against the gladiator, level one. It’s never good to dive right into the higher levels, he always works his way up to them.

Twenty minutes in and he's climbed his way up to level three and worked up a sweat. He hears the doors slide open but doesn't turn, assuming it's Shiro who left something in the training deck, which has happened before. He's knocked on his back by the gladiator in the middle of that thought. He rolls to avoid the sword coming down on him, and when he gets to his feet again he sees... "Lance?"

"Hey Keith." he smiles, and the smile quickly fades. "Watch out!"

Keith ducks the gladiator’s sword and calls out "End simulation!" and it shuts down. Keith huffs and wipes sweat off his forehead. He looks back at Lance, who is looking at Keith with a puzzled expression. "Did you want something?"

"Nah."

Keith gives him a deadpan look. "Can I go back to what I was doing, then?" he asks. "Wait, why are you even awake?"

Lance shrugs. "I was having trouble sleeping. Figured I'd give up and just get up."

Keith stares. Lance never has trouble sleeping, whether it's in his bed or nodding off anywhere else because he got woken up too early. On top of that, he looks antsy, eyes everywhere except Keith. Like he's waiting for something to happen.

Keith deactivates his bayard and tries not to look too concerned. Lance might run off if he tries to be too serious. "Hey, Lance, you okay?"

"Yep!" Lance replies cheerfully. He's convincing. "Well, there is one thing," he says.

And Keith thinks _oh no_.

Lance steeples his fingers and points at Keith. "Can I test something on you really quick?"

 _What?_ "Uh, sure?" He's less worried now, but still concerned because Lance wanting to "test" something could mean anything. "What is it you wanted t-"

And before he can finish, Lance grabs him by the face and smashes his lips into Keith's. It's altogether an unpleasant experience. Keith is in too much shock to do anything but stay frozen as Lance lingers too long and kisses too rough. It's an awkward closed mouth kiss and it's obvious he's never even done that much before.

When he pulls away it's just as much of a shock, and Keith feels disoriented. Lance quickly rushes through a "That's all I needed sorry bye!" before making a mad dash for the door and leaving Keith standing by himself, staring blankly at the wall.

As what just happened slowly dawns on him, Keith feels the blush creeping up on his cheeks. "I-" he says to the empty air. " _Uh-_ " he starts again, but can't finish. He looks around the training deck. Still empty. Still a long time before breakfast, but he doesn't want to train anymore. He's not even sure if he can right now.

Instead, he makes his way towards the showers before anyone runs into him in the halls and asks why his face is completely red.


End file.
